Star Trek: Centuries
by mnstonecold
Summary: Of all the enemies the Federation there is one that is the worse. One of their own. Some are short versions, there my be additions later. Please review!
1. Its been a long time

STAR TREK  
CENTURIES

chapter one

It's been a long time...  
  
By midwestjw  
  
"Captain's Log April 2, 2159. The Enterprise is scheduled to rendezvous with the Vulcan ship R'Moth in two hours. This meeting will give us all an opportunity to see one of our former crewmates. Perhaps...we can heal old wounds, but only time will tell if that is at all...possible."  
  
As Captain Jonathan Archer finishes his log entry, he can't help but wonder about what could of happened. Why the sudden change two years ago? Why after all they had been through-the Xindi, the Romulans, the Andorians, and the Suliban-why would she leave for a diplomatic post?  
  
The comm. rings out just as Archer begins to wonder.  
"Captain." Hoshi calls out, "The ambassador's ship is ready to dock."  
"Acknowledged." The captain responds, "I'll meet her in a few moments. Archer out."  
He knows there is someone he has to speak to before the ambassador, his trusted right hand man for nine years. They both have been through thick and thin. To defeating the Xindi to ending the temporal cold war between the 21st and 31st centuries, they have done it all. As he remembers, her leaving to pursue her current post hit him the hardest. Archer enters engineering and is prepared for the worst from his chief engineer.  
  
"Well Trip, are you ready?" he asks not knowing what will come from this.  
  
Charles Tucker III looks at his captain and trusted friend and asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea...I mean her and I have a comp-well you know I could just stay..."  
  
"Come on, let's go. I'm sure she'll be totally in control of her emotions. After all she has spent the last two years with people of her own kind, founding the Vulcan Science Academy. I'm sure she's forgotten all about you and her."  
  
At the airlock, Archer and Trip expect to see a solemn and composed women. But they are surprised to see what she has become.  
  
The Vulcan women look to be about in her mid-30's from human standards. She is in an all white robe with markings on the left side. She is unhooded compared to the rest of her colleagues. She addresses her former crewmates.  
  
"Ambassador T'Pol, reporting as requested." She says in a calm well- disposed voice.  
  
"Welcome aboard, T'Pol. It's great to see you!" Archer gleefully answers.  
  
"I would prefer if you called me Ambassador. That is the reason for my presence here, is it not?"  
  
"Yes...it is." Archer says as his joy turns to slight disappointment. "Well these negotiations are not going to start until we get there."  
  
Archer goes over to the comm. panel and hits the button, "Archer to bridge. Set course for Romulus. Warp 7."  
Travis Mayweather responds, "Aye, sir. Warp 7 it is."  
  
Trip has been looking at T'Pol with a seemingly confused look. After all they did together she doesn't even say hello.  
  
"T'Pol." Trip asks, "How are you?"  
She raise an eyebrow, "I do believe I made it clear to call me Ambassador."  
Trip looks at her with disgust, "Figures that you'd turn back into what you were when you first got here. You don't remember anything do you? Those scholars or priests or whatever they are brainwashed you?"  
  
Archer stops him from going any further. She leans forward and whispers in Trip's ear.  
"I do remember. I just understand differently."  
  
The gleaming light shines on NX-01 as she drops out of warp near the newly established Neutral Zone. They prepare to slowly make there way in when...  
  
"Captain, there's something out there." Announces Malcom Reed.  
"You gotta be more specific than that, Commander. Even tough we only have a sampling of Romulan vessel designations-  
"I don't think it Romulan. It's much, much larger.", says Hoshi. " I can't get a clear reading, but it's out there."  
  
The dark hull of the other ship doesn't reflect or glimmer compared to the hull of NX-01. Its large and massive presence seems ominous compared to even a small moon.  
  
"Where exactly is this ship?" Archer asks.  
But then the ship is shuddered and begins to lose power. The tactical alert is automatically activated.  
"The ship seems to be enveloping us, sir." Informs Hoshi.  
"Reverse the engines, Travis." Archer orders.  
"No response. It's like the engines are being reflected back, and they're drawing us in further."  
"Trip, cut all power to the engines."  
In engineering the engines shut down. Trip calls, "They're down Captain."  
The engine shut down only accelerates the ship as the doors close behind it. The ship comes to a sudden stop. All of the bridge crew is thrown about.  
T'Pol sees strange tall aliens coming in as she looses consciousness.  
  
Archer awakes in what looks like a medical examination room. He looks around and sees computer counsels and aliens working on Phlox.  
He tries to call out, "Leave him alone-."  
But he can't talk because of the dampening field. The aliens return and sedate him...  
  
He drifts into unconsciousness not knowing what is happening...


	2. New Assignments

Chapter two  
New Assignments  
  
Captain's Log: Stardate 58946.2  
"The Titan is near the end of its first assignment of patrolling the Neutral Zone. We have not heard what our next mission will bring us. But, we are about to receive a new operations officer and medial officer, and hopefully they'll be able to give us some direction on what we are going to do."  
  
William T. Riker finishes his log as captain of his ship. As he leans back in his chair in his ready room, he wonders why Starfleet gave him a ship. His excitement of taking command quickly faded when he took over for Captain Sanders. And it was also apparent that Starfleet was looking over his shoulder every time he made an order. He was just as uncomfortable as his new officers. But, he knew that this wouldn't be like the Enterprise.  
  
As Harry Kim walked to the bridge of the Titan, he couldn't help but wonder why Admiral Janeway assigned him to this ship. He wanted to be on Chakotay's ship, but apparently Starfleet had other plans. It wasn't Janeway's fault-she was just following orders. That would be something that he would have to do. It had been nine years since he had a new assignment and a new crew to get along with. It was relatively simple on Voyager, in they were all alone so they had to get along. He enters the turbolift thinking that he would be a fine addition to this crew.  
  
The turbolift doors open right into the ready room, a new design for ships. Captain Riker is sitting at the desk, and Commander Troi is at the other end of the desk reviewing something on a pad. He enters stands at attention and says, "Lieutenant Harry Kim reporting for duty, sir."  
  
"At ease, Lieutenant." Riker says calmly. "I see you know your way around the ship. Many people still use the bridge to enter. But Starfleet's idea that unauthorized people on the bridge is just plain-." Riker cut himself off as Troi gave him a stern look.  
"I'm ready to serve you with the best of my ability, sir." Kim says to ease the tension that has filled the room.  
Troi breaks in, "I see that you were recently promoted from Lt. Junior grade. Do you think that that was justified?"  
Harry seems confused at the question, but then again these two officers did serve on the Federation flagship for fifteen years. "I am not sure how to respond, Commander."  
"To put it mildly, I don't like you Lieutenant. The only person who seems to have faith in you Admiral Janeway. As for the rest of Starfleet they seem to not have faith in any of us in the Beta Quadrant." Riker responds.  
"But in the interest of fairness, we can try to give you a chance." Troi breaks in trying to let Riker calm down.  
"Will there be anything else, sir?" Harry asks.  
Riker seems almost annoyed with Harry, but says, "You're dismissed, Lieutenant."  
As Kim leaves Deanna leans over and asks, "Why were you so hard on him? Not everyone can adjust well after being away for seven years."  
Riker thinks for a minute, and then realizes he was wrong. "I'm sorry, Deanna. I just can't-I mean it just doesn't make sense why we have not had any memorable moments on this ship."  
"I know Will, but this isn't the Enterprise. We knew when we left that things may be difficult."  
As Troi finishes, an officer calls over the com, "Commander, we have your mother on subspace. She wants to speak with you."  
Troi gets up and says as she leaves, "And you think you have problems."  
  
On Earth, it seems that everything is normal. People are going about their business. The sun glistens off of San Francisco Bay. The light reflects on the windows of Starfleet command. We look into on of those windows and we see Admiral Kathryn Janeway speaking with some other admirals.  
"We just can't allow anyone to take a ship, no matter how decorated or well known that they are Kathryn. You know as well as we do that Starfleet isn't happy with some of you actions in the Delta Quadrant. Making an alliance with the Borg, traveling to the past, even taking in Borg children."  
"Well..." the Admiral, and former commander of Voyager says, "I didn't think that Starfleet would turn it's back on some of it's most experienced officers. I would think that you would have more faith in us."  
"Between you and us, it's the council's descion. They want more younger officers to begin a new era for Starfleet. Many of these older officers you described, are also filled with controversy. Just between you and Captains Riker, Chakotay, and Picard you have over 300 violations of Starfleet regulations."  
"All of which were under extenuating circumstances."  
"But it seems that these circumstances happen a lot under your commands."  
"Very well then. I thank you gentlemen for your time."  
As Janeway leaves she knows that there must be another way to get back to the Delta Quadrant. The fact that Starfleet abandoned the Pathfinder project after they returned was absurd. They could have found a way to use the Borg subspace hub to make contact with the Delta quadrant species that were allies of theirs. They can't even get a message to Neelix on New Talax. Janeway then thinks maybe there is a way. But just then she finds a familiar face.  
  
"Tuvok!" Janeway gleefully replies.  
"Admiral Janeway. I thought I could find you here."  
Tuvok is adorned in a traditional Vulcan robe. He seems almost pleased to see her.  
"I see that you're cured of you condition. That's good to know."  
"Yes. Two years of meditation and interaction with my family, has had a positive effect."  
"That good to know." Janeway says. But then she has an idea, "Say Tuvok, when is Voyager scheduled to be sent to mothballs on the moon."  
"I believe it is today, Admiral. What are you suggesting?"  
"Just wait and see, old friend." Janeway say as the turbolift doors close.  
  
In a medical lab in Starfleet headquarters, Doctor Beverly Crusher seems almost annoyed when her 'collegue' has contaminated on of her experiments.  
"How could you have done this? I worked for three weeks setting this up." She angrily asks.  
Her colleuge, a tall bald 'man' says, "If you would have bothered to search the archives, you would have found that I have already done this. It was also in the database about the Vidiians. So don't try to say that it was necessary."  
"Just because you have an unlimited memory, doesn't mean you're a better doctor, Doctor. I can just delete your program from the database."  
"Your idle threats don't scare Dr.Crusher. And besides the last time you tried, Starfleet security put encryption codes on my program so that no one can tamper with my program."  
"Holographic doctors! What was Dr. Zimmerman thinking. Why not holographic helmsman so that they could smash into every ship and spacedock in the Federation."  
"Your reputation preceeds you Doctor Crusher. That is your prevalent disdain for emergency medical holograms."  
  
As the two doctors get back to work, the turbolift doors open. The officer nearest to the door says, "Admiral on deck."  
  
Janeway and Tuvok proceed to the Doctor, that is Voyager's EMH.  
"Well Doctor, it seems that you have done well since you left Voyager."  
"Admiral Janeway-" he pauses for a second, "Tuvok, I had not realized that you had returned."  
"Yes, my activities on Vulcan are complete."  
"Well did you receive my message?"  
"Yes, Admiral. I would says it's a bit risky, but why not."  
Crusher breaks in, "What would be so risky, as to not let anyone else here know?"  
"Something that needs to be done. You're welcome to come along, Doctor Crusher." Janeway says.  
"It sound intriguing, whatever it is. Just as long I can bring someone else."  
"I think I know who you have in mind."  
  
Mile O'Brien, like everyone else seemed bored with his life. He had no excitement in his life. He didn't miss that war or trying to fix every little thing that went wrong with the station but he just needed something more than grading papers and attending lectures.  
As he packed his things, he gets a message from Beverly Crusher of all people.  
"How are you doing Chief? she asks over the screen.  
"I'm doing well-or as well as can be. I know a lot of people are unhappy with the new direction of the Federation."  
"Well-would you like to do something that would be a little dangerous?"  
O'Brien thought a minute and replies, "Yes. Yes I would."  
"Then meet us at these coordinates." She says.  
"Alright. I'll see you there." As O'Brien leaves he thinks about leaving a note, but thinks this won't take long.  
  
Hanging in space the USS Appalachia is slowly making it's way through a nebula. The ship is one that survived a multitude of battles in the Dominion War and the Borg assault in 2372. It's commander and crew are not stranger from being away from the main fleet. Most of the crew of Voyager were assigned to this ship after it returned.  
As for the Maquis crewmember, they were taken to trial and after a plea by then Captain Janeway they were given reprieves. Their service aboard Voyager showed that they could be trusted with Starfleet service. The captain of this ship also owes Janeway with his push for this command.  
Captain Chakotay sat in his chair on the bridge, thinking about the old days aboard Voyager. He couldn't help but feel a little at home here. The was Tom Paris, his first officer and now a Lieutenant Commander. Starfleet felt that his checkered past could be overlooked with a special attaché on board, Lieutenant Samuel Howard, a member of Starfleet intelligence and the security chief on Appalachia. There was also Tom's wife B'Ellana Torres, the half-human, half-Klingon chief engineer. She was also a Lt. Commander, although she and Tom both had to take the bridge officers tests to qualify for service aboard. And last but not least there was Ensign Anika Hansen, or formerly called Seven of Nine. Although people who didn't know her called her by given human name, the people on board here still call her Seven. She had been interrogated and examined to find out how much she knew. It wasn't so bad until it came time for Captain Jean-Luc Picard to try to get information. She knew him as Locutus in the collective, and there was animosity between them. Picard always thought she was holding back something. But he thought that about everyone on Voyager.  
  
" 


	3. Home is the best place

Chapter Three

Home is the best place

As Kathryn Janeway walks in the corridor of StarFleet headquarters, she wonders what has become of things since Voyager returned some two years ago. All the inquiries, and investigations about their journey were useless. They practically tore the computer apart trying to find something to hold the former Maquis members, but they didn't. The crew was decorated for their bravery and for their sacrifices, to remain a StarFleet crew through out the mission.

No that she was an admiral; she has responsibilities here on Earth. But more than anything she wanted a ship again. She wanted to command, to explore but the Federation counsel decided that even though she was an excellent commander under trying conditions, the entire community to command a ship did not trust her. So they gave her a promotion instead.

As she enters the door to StarFleet medical, she is conceiving a plan to do just that.

"I don't care if you do know everything about medical history, you still don't have the human nature to give people an understanding of their illness." the red-haired doctor says to the holographic doctor from Voyager.

"Just because I'm made have photons and force-fields doesn't mean that those words can't hurt Me.," replies the Doctor.

"Oh, come on now. You were deemed a failure until you convinced Dr. Zimmerman to recall all of your 'brothers' and reinstate the EMH program. I think it was a waste of manpower anyway." answers Beverly Crusher.

"Can a human doctor go into a biohazard area without protection? Can a human doctor make as many discoveries and new insights, such as I have with the limited resources we had aboard Voyager? I think not!"

At that Janeway breaks in and says, "Come now doctors, we have to get along. After all we're only the sum of our parts-"

"Or programming." The Doctor adds.

Crusher reluctantly agrees with a nod. Then she says' "You're a doctor, not a flicker of light-So act like one."

As she walks away Janeway asks her old comrade, "So did you get my message?"

"Yes, Admiral I did. I thinks it's risky and could get us all thrown in a rehabilitation center."

"That may be true, but we have to do something. After all they don't know where they are." Janeway informs.

"But in taking a ship without permission could be detrimental. I'm sure Captain Chakotay will make it out without incident. Maybe he was on a secret mission or was-"

"I checked into that. There are no classified missions regarding any of for our crew. In fact, StarFleet has made it clear where the Voyager crew is, with the exception of the Appalachia."

"I want to find out what happened to them whether they like or not. But we need help." Janeway says as she looks at Crusher.

Crusher gives a puzzled look back over to Janeway and the Doctor and responds, "No way! No way will I help you do whatever you're planning."

"You can be first officer, and help to find others."

"One last adventure, before retiring, why not. It's not like StarFleet will court-martial us." as Crusher agrees.

Tending to his garden at his home in San Francisco, Mile O'Brien hears his monitor alerting him he has a message. He walks in and finds that it's encrypted and is in text mode. It says:

WANT AN ADVENTURE MEET IN SECTION 12 OF STARBASE

He thinks to himself, "Now what?"

In the office are of newly installed admirals, Janeway makes her way to her office. She walks in and its dark. She sees a mysterious figure by the window.

"Lights." she calls to the computer.

She sees the figure is her long time friend and confidant-Tuvok.

"I didn't know you were cured yet."

"Time will only tell. Perhaps it will not be sufficient. But then again, maybe contact with humans can help as well." The stoic Vulcan answers.

"Then maybe you need something to insight your interest in human contact."

The Vulcan look at his former commander with distrust and raise an eyebrow, "I have spoken with the Doctor. I don't think you realize the consequences of what you are going to do. I'm sure that Captain Chakotay is fine."

"Can you be sure? Are you absolutely positive that they are fine, Tuvok?"

"I cannot."

"Then are you in? We have a few others to help. We can do this without alerting suspicion. Voyager is scheduled to be sent over to the Moon tomorrow to be dismantled. We could just say that we're taking one last voyage aboard her."

"But when we don't arrive they will search for us." Tuvok adds.

As they go back and forth discussing their plans for 'borrowing' Voyager, there is a more imminent threat that no one knows is coming.


	4. Deep Space

Chapter four

Deep Space

Stardate 58949.2

We are in our third month of our deep space exploration mission of the Alpha Quadrant. The crew of the Appalachia has worked well together. Many off the former Voyager crewmembers have embraced the new people aboard and are working to help explore this region of space far beyond the Bajoran system.

The sleek starship flew though space with ease. It's history although relatively short, was unique. It fought in the battle with the Borg when the Enterprise went back into time. It is one of the few remaining Steam runner class ships left since the Dominion war. And its crew is mostly remainders of Voyager. The commanding officer Chakotay, was Janeway's right hand man for the seven years in the Delta quadrant. The chief engineer is B'Ellana Torres-Paris who tries to run Appalachia as well as she ran Voyager. The first officer is her husband Thomas Eugene Paris, the former pilot and now family man. The operations officer is the most unique. She was the last to join this crew after all the de-briefing at Starfleet headquarters. She once was known as Seven of Nine, but goes by her given human name of Anika Hansen. She was given a rank of Lieutenant and assignment of operations to better help the assignment of finding out what is beyond the Bajoran and Cardassian systems. Starfleet had meant for years to search this area between DS9 and the far reaches of the Gamma quadrant but until now had no experienced crews or commanders to endure such a long term mission.

Captain Chakotay looked at his pad and tried to come up with so whimsical saying that could encourage his crew to become better motivated. But his mind was blank. There was nothing that could make this mission seem all the more pleasurable. It was as if Starfleet gave them the worst possible assignment after their journey to return to the Alpha quadrant.

"Captain we are receiving a priority message from Starfleet Command. It's encoded and it will take time to decipher." The conn officer informed.

"Send down to astrometrics. Lt. Hansen will be able to retrieve it." He answers.

"Are you sure?" Tom Paris broke in. "The last time we got a message, she took over a week to decipher it. She isn't as efficient with out the Borg technology, that they insisted to remove."

"I know she can do it, Tom. Besides what happened to all the excitement of a new mission and a new job."

"I left on Earth with the rest of the crew. Come on, you know this is their way of saying that they don't trust us with larger responsibilities."

"I don't believe that's true. If they didn't want us doing anything we would have all stood trial for crimes against the Federation and against Cardassia. After all we were Maquis." Chakotay says not believing it himself.

Just then the comm. comes on and the person says, "Torres to Paris. Report to engineering immediately."

"Duty calls." Paris says to Chakotay as he makes his way to the turbo lift.

"Both ways, right Tom." Chakotay jokingly responds.

As the first officer enters main engineering, most of the crew is circled around a person who looks to have been caught stealing things.

"What's going on?" Paris asks.

"This little thief was trying to take our isoliner chips." Torres responds angrily.

"Why was that? They don't have enough on his home world."

"It's bad enough we took him in when we stopped at their world and helped them out, but when they start taking things out and stealing things, that's the last straw."

"He did help out our stellar cartography staff to find a way through this place."

Torres is becoming angrier by the second. He gets right in his face and asks, "Are you taking some strangers side of are you going to take your wife's side on this."

"I'm just trying to be fair as first officer. We'll put him in the brig until we come back this way. And then we'll let the authorities on his homeworld deal with it."

"Sometimes I don't know where the uniform ends and the person begins."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You seem to use that excuse every time something like this comes up. Maybe you should check-"

"Wearing this uniform, being first officer is important. You have to realize that sometimes I have to make difficult choices. I can't go with my personal feelings, all of the time."

Just then Tom and B'Ellana realize that they are air their 'dirty laundry' in front of the entire engineering staff. They both look at each other and say,

"I've gotta get back to work. Carry on."

B'Ellana looks at her staff and they all applaud. She is totally embarrassed. But then she says, "Enough with the drama, get back to work."

In the astrometrics lab, Anika is working on the encrypted message from Starfleet. Chakotay walks in to check on her progress. When she sees him she gets nervous, probably because of their history together. She never has been comfortable with him in situations when she's alone with him. On the other hand, he is as nervous as she is."

"Report, Lieutenant."

"I have nearly completed the message. There are just a couple more blocks to clear."

"Everyone's anxious what it will say. Could it be new orders, or do we keep going father into this abyss we've entered."

"I don't know how to answer that." She responds.

Chakotay can see she is bothered by his presence. Then he takes her hand and says, "It will take time. You and I can try to work together but there will be feeling of being uncomfortable, every time we do. We have to get over what we may have or may not have felt."

"Being human is far more difficult than I realized. I just don't know if I can be here anymore."

"Well-let's see what the message is and go from there."

Anika hits a couple of buttons and the message comes up on the main screen. It is an admiral who says the following:

Greetings from Earth and Starfleet Command. We have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you have a new assignment. You'll get your orders when you return to Deep Space Nine. The bad news is that you'll be put on another deep space assignment. We hope to hear from you soon. Starfleet out.

"It looks like we're going home." Chakotay gleefully says. Then he hits his communicator and commands, "Set course for DS9. Warp 8.5."

"Acknowledged." The helm officer says.

And Appalachia warps back toward where their short journey started. But another is just begging.


	5. Legendary Ship

Chapter five 

Legendary Ship

In the Romulan neutral zone, the flagship of the Federation is patrolling as usual. They are helping out since the peace talks with the Romulans are still ongoing. After all the changes in the last few years, some monotony could be good for the crew. But everyone has his or her limits.

As Jean-Luc Picard sits in his chair he wonders about all the possibilities that could come with Romulan peace. There wouldn't be a need for the neutral zone. There would be an exchange of technology. There even could be Romulans allowed in Starfleet. But that could be some time from now. Something he heard once could have some bearing on what is happening now. "If there is to be peace, our generation is going to have the hardest time living with it."

Just then the sensor proximity alert sounds.

"Captain, there is a small ship requesting to dock." The young new ops officer says.

"What kind of ship?" The captain asks.

"Romulan. But they say they have an important passenger who wants to meet directly with you."

"Let them dock, and send a security team. I'll meet them there."

As Picard goes into the turbo lift he wonders what or who this could be.

At the airlock, Picard waits for the special passenger that wants to meet with him. As the doors open he is shocked to see who it is. The person isn't Romulan, but does have similar features. He wears traditional robes and is carrying a book. He looks at Picard and pulls back his hood.

"Ambassador?" Picard asks.

"Captain. You look well. My arrival must come as quite a shock to you. But I have need for your assistance."

Picard still in awe at who this is, "Spock. Ambassador, certainly we can give you all the resources that you need. Our facilities are at-"

Spock cuts him off, "I only need access to your computer and I need help from Commander Data."

Picard now shows some uneasiness. Spock looks at him and knows what it is.

"Data is gone. He is dead isn't he?" the ambassador asks.

"Yes, he sacrificed himself in the incident with Shinzon. I'm surprised you didn't hear of it."

"I've been underground since you and he left. I have made headway in the unification movement. But that is not why I'm here."

The two continue catching up as they leave for the bridge.

"I have some data on a ship that was seen two months ago. It attacked a Romulan warbird and left them for dead. It doesn't match anything, according to your computer that is on file. The power signatures, the design, the mere magnitude described by the survivors of the Romulan crew are impressive." Spock informs.

"Are you saying that it could be an new threat?" The first officer says.

"It is a possibility. We have no reason to trust that it is a new species or a new technology that someone has made to conclude that it is friendly."

"Are we sure it is here in Romulan space. Or could it be elsewhere?" the exec asks.

"There have been scattered reports over the years that describe some of the features of this ship, but they're from all over the quadrant." Picard adds.

"Not just the quadrant. Some species described the ship in both the Gamma and Delta quadrants. We have to assume that they have superior technology to our own. It is only recently that it has been revealed to be the size it is. I do not believe that we are safe here since the last known heading was this sector." Spock says.

"Do you think that this ship has been here before?" the first officer asks.

"I believe so." The stoic old Vulcan says. "I have traced evidence back to the disappearance of the Enterprise NX-01."

"Really. I though the NX-01 was destroyed." Picard says.

"There was debris found but not enough to conclude that the whole ship was destroyed. I think the ship some how took the ship."

"How do you know? If there hasn't been a positive identification, how can it be the same ship from over two hundred years ago?" Picard asks.

Just then the comm. comes on and calls, "Red Alert! All hands to battle stations. Captain Picard and Commander Martin to the bridge."

The three run out of the room and head for the lift. Just then the ship is shuddered by a larger tractor beam. The three men are thrown to the deck. The ship is shuddered again. Then Picard taps his comm. badge and asks, "Mr. Worf, what going on?"

There is no response. Then a figure materializes near them. It is a tall alien and is holding something. Then it runs the opposite way. Spock gets up and starts after it. The alien runs through the door to main engineering, and incapacitates everyone. Then it puts something on the warp core, and beams out.

Picard and the first officer join Spock but it's too late. The device ruptures and renders all the electrical systems useless. The ship is dead in space. Then the alien ship begins to open a large bay door and tries to envelop the ship. The crew looks on in horror, as they have no defense toward this. But, help arrives in the form of the USS Titan.

The Titan fires multiple shots at the alien ship. It abandons its attempts on the Enterprise and attacks the Titan. It fires direct strikes on the warp nacelles and weapons banks. Then the ship powers up and disappears.

As the Titan recovers they try to contact the Enterprise, but there is no response. On the Enterprise, they wonder if it is all over.

"It's gone." The naïve first officer states.

"It's not over. It is just beginning. We have a new threat. And we need help." Picard observes knowing that this could be a turning point to the Federation.

"Riker to Picard. Come in, Captain. We're ready to assist you-"comes over the damaged communication systems.

"Acknowledged, Captain. We are in need of serious repair. Contact Starfleet, let them know what has happened. And tell them to recall every available ship. I think we have a serious problem."

As Picard finishes his response, Spock turns and leaves. He also knows that he needs more answers than he has given them already. He knows this ship and he is about to tell some information that he hasn't told anyone.


	6. Cowboy Diplomacy

Chapter Six

Cowboy Diplomacy

As Janeway prepares to throw her career away for one little adventure, Starfleet gets a message that the Enterprise has been attacked. Tuvok is with her on the way to mothballs near the dark side of the moon. Crusher, O'Brien, and the Doctor are already they're waiting to gain access to Voyager.

The glorious ship sits in the holding area it has been in since Voyager returned. It still has all of the Borg modifications that they had made over the years in the Delta quadrant. Some of the systems have been taken apart to see how the Starfleet and Borg technology worked so well together.

As the two doctors and an engineer wait by the access door to Voyager, son security guards walk up and ask what they are doing. The come up with some story that Admiral Janeway is going to give them a tour of the ship and reminisce about all the good times they had. The guards leave but are suspicious.

The turbo lift doors open and out walks, the admiral and the Vulcan.

"Are we ready to do this?" the admiral asks.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be. Let's just get this over. After all none of us will be allowed on a starship again." Crusher replies.

"That suits me, I like Earth anyway. No wars, no systems to fix. Retirement can be enjoyable as long as we have something to enjoy." O'Brien adds.

"While I don't have your enthusiasm I'll join follow your orders, Admiral." Tuvok responds.

As the rouge crew goes aboard, they think that they are home free. Little do they know that someone has tipped off the authorities? The main turbo-lift doors open and the bridge is quiet except for one station near ops. Tuvok goes over and bring the ship to life. O'Brien takes the engineering station. The Doctor takes the astrometrics station behind the command chairs. And Janeway and Crusher take the command canter.

"Preparing to release moorings and powering thrusters, Admiral." Informs Tuvok.

"Thank you, Commander. One quarter impulse power." Janeway commands.

On hearing the comm. trying to contact them, Crusher goes to the security station and says, "The base commander orders us to surrender this vessel."

"Put them on audio only." Janeway asks.

"This is Captain Jefferson. I order whoever is stealing Voyager to cease and desist. We will fire a warning shot if you don't."

"This is Admiral Kathryn Janeway, former commander of this ship. I just thought of taking her out for a little joyride. After all, we don't have very much excitement these days. I promise I'll bring her back in one piece."

"Admiral, we order you to contact Starfleet command. We knew you might do something like this. They have instructions for you."

Puzzled by their response to their blatant disregard for chain of command, she agrees.

"Open a frequency." The admiral says.

"Already open Admiral." Crusher responds.

"This is Starfleet command. We knew you were up to something by recruiting some former officers of the Enterprise." Crusher and O'Brien look at each other and smile. "Since you have them all working together, perhaps you would like to undertake a mission. We have lost contact with the Enterprise. We need your crew to find them. There isn't anyone with your experience or authority to respond to this mission. We'll supply you with a skeleton crew to maintain Voyager. What is your response?"

Without even thinking Janeway responds, "We'll take it. What was their last known position?"

"All of that information will be provided by your new crew members. We can't risk telling that information over subspace."

"Very well. Janeway out."

As the crew embarks on their mission, they are shocked that they were even considered. But their shock is quickly turned for the concern of the crew of the Enterprise. What or why are they out of contact with Starfleet?

"It looks like we have a job to do." The Doctor observes.

"That we do, Doctor. That we surely do." Crusher responds.

While the new crewmembers beam aboard, they learn that Enterprise was last seen in the Romulan neutral zone. The head there as soon as everyone is aboard.

"Lieutenant, set course for the Enterprise, warp 9." Janeway commands.

And Voyager goes on what could be its very last mission. This also could be the very last mission for some of the people aboard.


	7. Old collegues reunited

Chapter Seven

Old colleagues reunited

AS the Appalachia, slows for the Bajoran system, they prepare to embark on their new assignment. They come into view of their destination, an old Cardassian space station known as Deep Space Nine. The station looks as it did when Voyager was there before it's famous journey to look for Chakotay and the Maquis. Tom Paris remembers the confrontation between a unruly Ferengi bartender and Harry Kim. But the past is the past, so they hope that they are welcomed.

"Prepare for docking and let the commander know we are here." Chakotay orders.

"We've been cleared for upper pylon two, Captain." The helm officer says.

"Very well. As son as we dock, all crew are on 24 hour leave until we start our new assignment." Paris orders.

"General Kira requests you and Commander Paris to meet with her in Ops, sir." The tactical officer says.

"We'll be there. Just as soon as we take care of something." Chakotay says.

As the ship is fully docked, Paris and Chakotay exit the airlock first, and the Starfleet security chief and a Ferengi lieutenant meet them there.

"This way gentleman. General Kira expects you. As the new ship assign to the Gamma quadrant, there are some procedures to go over first." Nog informs.

"I don't doubt it." Paris responds.

In the office of the commander the officers from Appalachia wait for a response form the general of the Bajoran militia. They look around and see mostly Bajoran artifacts decorating the room. But there is one thing that is out of place, a baseball on the desk. Paris picks up the baseball and looks at it closer. As he does Kira Nereys turns around and takes it from him.

"It was Captain Sisko's. It is a reminder that he could come back someday." She informs them.

"I thought that Captain Sisko was dead." Chakotay asks.

"He was officially listed as missing and presumed dead. But, he will come back as soon as he fulfills the work of the prophets." She tells them.

"We don't get many updates in the Beta quadrant, General. So pardon me if I-"

"You didn't know, well that is alright. So let's get down to business. You will be the new ship assigned to the Gamma quadrant science team. You will report back to the station once a week to offload equipment and archeological finds. The entire quadrant is your to explore with the other ship, but there is one system that you are not to enter for any reason."

"The system with the founders home-world. We read the report. It's part of the terms of the surrender of the Dominion. They wanted to be left alone, to not be disturbed." Chakotay adds.

"Correct. They want their privacy so we give it to them. Are there any others problems?" Kira asks.

"No, General." Chakotay says.

"Good. I do have one request on your part. I would like Lt. Hansen to remain on the station for your first mission. It will be only a few days." Kira asks.

"There shouldn't be a problem with that General. We'll inform her at once." Chakotay responds.

"Very well. You're dismissed." She orders.

As they leave they wonder why Seven has to stay behind. Perhaps it is more of Starfleet politics to annoy them into making a mistake.

In the infirmary, Dr. Julian Bashir treats a patient for a peculiar condition. His patient is not very happy being stuck there for the duration of his condition.

"Come now, Doctor. You have to agree that these walls could use some new colors. After all the same old boring scheme is most annoying to look at when you are stuck for days on end." Say the witty Cardassian tailor.

"I never noticed since I turn my attention toward my patients rather than the décor of the infirmary. My job is to treat people rather than decorate the station, Garek." Bashir responds.

"Well with your superior intellect, I would think you could do both." Garek respond. "By the way how much longer do I have to be here? I though this condition was only temporary. How you humans ever cope with these little diseases I don't know."

"I surprised that you caught the measles. It was cured 400 years ago, and it is as you said a human disease." Bashir says.

Bashir is distracted when the doors open, and in walks his fiancé, Ezri Dax. He goes to her and asks, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a shift in ops."

"I traded with Lt. Samuels. Besides we don't have any time to spend together." She tells him.

"We spend all kinds of time, planning our wedding." Julian responds.

"That's what I mean. All we do is plan this and that, or we work so much that we don't do anything else. Why don't we go to Quark's. We could play darts or go in a holosuite and battle all sorts of enemies."

"I would like to, but I have so much work to do." Bashir lies to her.

"No you don't Doctor. After all you said I'm cured, so I am leaving." Garek replies.

"You're not going anywhere. Sit down." He tells him.

Ezri looks at him and figures it out. "You're nervous because of all that has gone on. You need to relax, take some time off. Why don't you call Miles?"

"I would but he's gone on some assignment. And besides I haven't told him about us getting-well you know." Bashir says."

"That's okay. I told Keiko, and she told him." Ezri responds.

As the two continue to fight Garek sneaks out and walks down the corridor of the promenade. He runs into Jake Sisko, who is looking out of a window staring at the wormhole.

"You know-"he starts, "Staring at it won't make him come back any sooner."

"Do you think he knows? I mean is he looking at us right now?" Jake responds.

"I don't know. But I'm sure your father would want you to get on with your life. After all it's been a while since he-"

"Since he died. Since he disappeared. Since he became whatever he is. Try telling that to his wife and his new son. They have no idea just like me. And they don't know what to do until we have some answers." The older son of Benjamin Sisko responds.

Jake storms off to be alone once again. Garek looks concerned at him just as Quark walks up.

"He still is waiting for something that will never come." The Ferengi says.

"And just how do you know that. I thought Ferengi's believed in the afterlife." Garek responds.

"No. We believe that where there is no profit there is no life. Rule of Acquistion 121. These hu-mans don't understand the delicate balance between gain and loss."

"I believe that out you friend knows loss all too well." Garek answers.

"Maybe you're right. But until someone changes things, nothing will be the same. Nothing will ever be as it was. Captain Sisko, Odo, Chief O'Brien, Commander Worf, Chancellor Martok, we'll never see their faces on this station again."

"You never know, change could be just around the corner." The Cardassian tailor says.

As the two leave, Kira looks on from a distance hearing the whole conversation. She knows there will be change. She holds a pad with the new orders for the Starfleet personnel. They have been transferred to a new station called 1397. Deep Space Nine will be under full control of Bajor. She doesn't think it is such a good idea.

Kira walks down to the old security office. It hasn't been used since Odo left to rejoin his people. She enters the security code and walks in. She reminisces about the times she had with him in there. She puts down the pad and picks up his bucket, in which he used to revert to his natural state. She begins to cry as she remembers all that is gone form the station.


	8. Gamma quadrant encounter one

Chapter Eight

Gamma Quadrant encounter 1

The gleaning light off of the dark hull shimmers as the Enterprise drifts in space. It still is not repaired to full power. LaForge and Worf have been working non-stop to regain power. They have emergency power right now, as they try again to restore auxiliary power.

"Initiating program LaForge 23. Computer restart emergency command 4231 beta 4675. Initiate." Says the chief engineer.

"Preparing for start-up. Systems are coming on. All modes are normal." Answers the Klingon security officer.

Then the sequence shuts down for the seventh time. All the power they had goes away.

"Damn! We almost had it! What the hell is going on with it?" yells out LaForge, as he is irritated with the response of his engineering team.

"Picard to LaForge. Have we had another failed attempt at a power up?"

"Yes, Captain. We can't figure out the problem. We gain more power each time but it shuts down at 23 of the main auxiliary systems."

Picard wonders what the ship that attacked them did to them. What could disrupt the systems so badly? He looks at his first officer and their guest and asks, "Ambassador, could you assist us in the repairs?"

"I am unfamiliar with the systems on your ship, Captain. It would be of no use for me to attempt a repair." The ambassador responds.

A faint message from the emergency communicator on Picard's belt beeps. "Captain we are receiving a faint message from outside the ship. It seems to be-"as the newly designed communicator based on the old 23rd century design, for emergencies just like this.

"Picard to bridge. Please repeat the last of the message."

Just as he ends his sentence the shimmering of a transporter glows in front of them. Picard recognizes the people right away. He knows he is in good hands now.

"Captain Riker. What the hell are you doing here?" Picard asks.

"We were in the neighborhood, and heard you needed assistance. So we responded, but didn't expect the level of damage you have. What the hell happened?" the former first officer says.

"We don't really know. We had a ship proximity alert and then this. The ambassador believes it is a ship that has mysterious origins."

"Ambassador Spock!" Says Riker as he realizes who is with Picard. "I didn't realize-"

"I am in need of your main computer Captain Riker. I need to find out if this was indeed the ship I am looking for." Responds the Vulcan.

"Yes. Yes, of course. We'll beam you aboard right away. Commander Troi will help you with your research." He offers.

Turning his attention to Picard again, "Captain we also received word that there is another ship coming." Riker says as though it is bad news.

"What ship?" Picard asks.

"Voyager. Janeway and Beverly and some others commandeered her and are on their way. They should be here within the hour."

Picard thinks for a minute why Beverly Crusher would be involved with Kathryn Janeway. And he wonders what they are up to. Why would they take an old ship rather than send one that is closer.

"Why Voyager? There are other ships that-"as Picard is cut off.

"Most of the other ships have been recalled to port. This new ship was tracked to Romulus where it destroyed nearly every major city. And now it is on it's way back here."

"Then we better hurry. Help Geordi and Work with the repairs. I'll be on the bridge, now that I can get there."

"I'll be aboard the Titan?" Spock asks as Riker nods. "I have to figure out if this is the sleeper ship.'

"Sleeper ship?" Picard and Riker ask simultaneously.

"I've said too much. Captain, whenever you're ready."

As Spock and Riker beam back, Picard beams himself to the bridge. They await the arrival of Voyager and of the ship known as the sleeper.

Picard is in his ready room reviewing the same logs that Spock was looking at before the attack. The sleeper ship seems to be responsible for many lost ships over the past two hundred years. The first on lost was the first Enterprise. Not NCC-1701, but NX-01 commanded by Jonathan Archer. There have been many stories over the years what happened to that ship. Some believe it fell into a sun, others think it could have been taken to the Delta quadrant by the caretaker. Others even think that they were the first ones to leave the galaxy. But, none of these stories have been ever proven.

As the Enterprise regains about seventy percent of auxiliary power, the USS Voyager arrives. The Enterprise is hailed by the 'rogue' crew.

"Well Captain, it seems you have friends in every quadrant. I guess we are a little late to assist." Janeway says.

"On the contrary Admiral, you have arrived just in time." Picard answers.

"In time for what?" the puzzled admiral asks.

Then their sensors see it coming. A large black uniquely shaped vessel coming for all three ships. Voyager and Titan take defensive positions to protect the wounded Enterprise. The evil looking ship beings to power up a weapon of some kind.

"Red Alert! All hand to battle-stations!" all three commanders says at once.

"Captain, the energy the ship is building up is electro-static." LaForge says, as he is puzzled by the sensor reading.

"Is it the same thing that hit us before?" The captain asks.

"It seems to be. I suggest that the other ships lower their shields before they end up just like we were."

"That would make sense. With no shields the energy would bounce of the inertia dampeners, and wouldn't affect the ship as much as it did to us." The ops officer responds.

"Open a channel to both ships." Picard orders.

"Channel open, sir." Responds Worf.

"Picard to Titan and Voyager. Lower your shields! It will render you powerless if you have them up."

"Are you sure?" Janeway responds. "We could be destroyed."

"I agree, Captain. We may not be able too-"

Riker is cut off by interference by the ship. Luckily the ops officer of both ships shut down the shields just before the blast. Both ships are knocked about but still have most of their power. They only damaged system is the inertial dampeners, which send both ship off their pitch and roll.

The Enterprise scans the region with their short-range sensors, but find nothing.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" Picard asks his ops officer.

"There is no sign of it, sir. It's just gone."

As the Titan and Voyager regain control, they come to the same conclusion. They even scan their working long-range sensors, and there is no trace of the ship.

"Captain Riker is hailing, sir." Worf informs.

"Yes, Will. What is it?"

"It's gone Captain. There is no sign of it anywhere. There isn't even a trace of it here. It is as if it didn't exist." Riker informs.

Picard now feels that something is not right. He knows that ship is a horrible threat to anyone it contacts. He has to find more help, but where could they be safe. Then he remembers the ship transfers he read the other day. He calls for Janeway.

"Admiral, I think we had better set course for DS9. We may be able hide there until we can fully access what we are dealing with."

"My thoughts, exactly Jean-Luc. We also know someone who could help." Janeway responds knowing that her former first officer is there.

As all three ship set course for the Bajoran system, Spock works on the newly acquired data. He retrieved something-or rather-someone before he left the Enterprise. As they return, LaForge and Picard are shocked.

"I don't think he'll be of any use, Ambassador." Picard tells as he looks at the prototype android standing next to the Vulcan.

"It was worth a try. He is not as advanced as Mr. Data. That is unfortunate." Spock says with disappointment.

"He does have Data's memories and engrams, but we haven't been able to access them yet." LaForge responds.

"Perhaps, in time Commander. In time he may recall some of those engrams." Spock answers as he shows some improvements to B-4's positronic brain.

They all look at him and are pleased that the beloved android could hold the key to Data's past.

Meanwhile, Appalachia and Defiant prepare to go to the Gamma quadrant to respond to a mysterious signal. They have no idea what has just transpired in the neutral zone.

"Prepare to release docking clamps. Set course for the wormhole." Kira orders. She has Dr. Bashir, Lt. Dax, Lt. Nog and an assortment of Starfleet personnel aboard Defiant. She knows that this could be the last time she commands the ship so she hopes it goes well. The Appalachia crew prepare for what is to come as they enter the forth quadrant in the last five years.

"Set course for the wormhole." Orders Chakotay.

His crew seem almost excited, because they are about to make history, being the only humans known to have been in all four quadrants. The ships are near the end of the other end of the wormhole when something happens.

In her home on Bajor, Kassidy Yates-Sisko receives a vision. It is all white, like the visions that Ben had described before. She only hears voices and ciaos. Then she hears a familiar voice. It is saying: Danger! There is danger there. Go Back!"

The vision ends and she screams out, "Ben! Ben! Is that you!"

The wormhole opens up on the other side and the two ships are shocked as to what they see. It is a large, black, ominious ship, but with no power readings. It is just sitting there, dark and quiet unlike the ship in the Alpha quadrant.

"Chakotay to Defiant." Calls the captain.

"Defiant. What are you reading, Captain?" asks Kira.

"Nothing. We read now power emissions. No sensor echos. It is as if thee isn't anything there."

"Well, we can see thee is something there. And we do read an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, on board. Perhaps you should send some people over."

Chakotay wonders for a minute and then says, "We'll both send teams over. Coordinate transport locations and keep a lock on the away teams." Chakotay orders.

"Tom, you Lt. Stanley, and Ensign Walters wiil beam aboard."

On the Defiant, Kira makes here own away team, "Nog, Doctor, and Lt. Dax and myself will beam to the ship. If Captain Chakotay thinks it's dangerous, let's prove him wrong."

As both teams beam aboard, they find darkness. They use their lights to see where they are. It is a long dark corridor, with some stripes on the sides. There are various shaped doors or hatches on the walls. It smells of old ice and stale air. Their tricorders are only useful for about five meters.

"Anything on the tricorder?" Kira asks as she puts a hand on her Bajoran pistol. Paris responds, "I don't have anything. I can't even tell what these walls are made of. It's like-"

He is cut off as some light strips begin to light up. They also hear a hum of power systems reactivating. They here the crackle of the active come link cutting out. Everyone draws weapons, not knowing what will happen. The hatch opens and out walks an unknown species, with reflective skin. The alien climbs up the wall and fades in to the wall color like a chameleon.

"What was that?" Bashir asks as Ezri goes closer to him.

"I'm reading a comm. signal. It's coming from fifty meters to the right." Paris announces.

"Let's go!" Kira orders.

As the two teams run down they come in contact with a Talaxian, an Romulan, a Andorian and another unknown species with whisker like things coming from it's head and metal rings on it's shoulders. They come to within five meters of the comm. signal.

"It's in here!" Paris calls out.

"Let go in, we'll be safe in there." Dax says trembling with fear.

"Okay. We don't know what we'll find out here." Paris responds.

As the six crew members, enter the room they see what could be described as horrifying. There are chambers with all sorts of alien species. There are full bodies, pieces of bodies, and just right disgusting views of aliens.

"What the hell went on here?" Bashir says as he is scared and intrigued at the same time.

"The comm. signal is here. There are two distinct signal." Nog informs the rest.

They clear off the glass and see and young Asian women and an African-American male with injuries. They see the power systems is still active.

"It appears to be a crude stasis chamber. These two are still alive. Should we wake them?" Bahir asks.

"We don't know where they are from? It could be a trap." Kira responds.

There is no time for debate when they hear screams and weapons fire outside of the room in the corridor where they were.

"Can you do it quickly, Doctor?" Paris asks.

"I'll try my best." He answers as he begins the reanimation process.

The other prepare to shoot whatever comes in the door as he and Dax work on the tubes. Both open and the male and female fall out. Neither have any sort of clothing on, with a tube in their throats and a cover over their ears. Dax covers the female with her out coat and Bashir does the same for the male.

"We have to get out of here, NOW!" Bashir exclaim.

"Kira to Defiant and Appalachia, come in."

"Gen...we have your...ready to tr-"

"Can you hear us? We have to more to transport. Repeat we have seven to beam aboard. Lock onto Bashir and Dax's comm. badges. We'll try to respond."

"We'll get you... now." Chakotay responds as the materialization process begins for the Defiant crew. Paris, and his crew wait for transport.

The door to the room begins to open as Paris calls on the comm., "Now Chakotay!"

As the crew of the Appalachia beam out just as the being enter the room. It looks around and finds a piece of clothing on the floor. It is a mission patch for NX-01. We see that the being is wearing a uniform from NX-01.

On the bridge of the Appalachia, Chakotay orders the ship out, "Set course for the wormhole, maximum warp."

Defiant follows and both warp out. Just as they do, five form Dominion ships arrive and start to attack. But they don't last long. As they are destroyed another warp flash is seen heading toward the wormhole.

The Federation starships arrive and make it into the wormhole. As they travel back, Kira receives a vision.

She is in the white place. She hears voices, and confusion. One of the prophets appears in the form of Bashir. Another looks like Dax. Another looks like Commander Paris. They all say there is danger, but it seems as though the words and their speaking are mismatched. She hears another voice, which calls out here name: Nereys! Leave here! Nereys, it is danger!

She is shocked whose voice it is. Dax looks at her and asks, "General, are you alright?"

"Odo!" she whispers under her breath.


	9. RecollectionsReturns

Chapter nine

Recollections/Return of the Founders

AS the Appalachia and Defiant return to DS9, Voyager, Titan and Enterprise arrive as well. All five ships dock, and for the first time in some years all the respective and former crews. The reunion among some is short lived as the two humans founds on the ship are taken to the infirmary. Bashir is joined the Doctor and by Dr.Crusher. They work on both and stabilize them. The female awakens, "Where are we?"

"Your on a Federation space station. You are safe now."

"Federation? Where's the captain?" she asks.

"Which one? Riker, Picard, Chakotay-"

"No. No-it's Captain Ar- Archer. Jonathan Archer." She says as she drifts into unconsciousness.

All three doctors are shocked as Picard and Janeway look on. They can't believe who she was speaking of.

"Doctor, try to find out who they are? We need to know immediately."

"My first priority is their care, then I'll find out their identity. If you'll excuse us." As the hologram pushes out the ranking officers.

Meanwhile, O'Brien and Worf find themselves in familiar surroundings as they are greeted by a shocked and shaken Ezri Daz and Nog. They share embraces as the old comrades exchange pleasantries.

"Chakotay, should we see them, or do you think it would be awkward?" asks Torres with Paris and Seven nearby.

"She'll find us. After all she could be in a lot of trouble." Chakotay says as the former ops officer of Voyager comes near them.

"Harry! He are you? How's your assignment aboard the Titan?" his former commander asks.

"It's just fine, Captain. It couldn't be bet-" As he stops as they all see the guest from the Enterprise walk by.

"Was that-Spock!" Harry Kim asks awestruck.

"I think so." Torres answers, who is just as shocked. "Why is he-"

"I believe he was aboard the Enterprise. Is the ambassador of some importance?" Seven asks as she and Paris walk over.

Spock turns for a second, and then continues on his way. He is walking toward Janeway and Picard who have been joined by Riker.

"Captain, we need to talk." He says as he sees the admiral. "I don't believe we've met. I am Ambassador Spock."

"Admiral Kathryn Janeway of Voyager. Pleased to meet you Ambassador."

"What have you found?" Picard asks.

"Something very disturbing. We need to talk alone." He says as a crowd gathers around the most famous commanders in Starfleet history.

As the four commanders leave for the lift to ops, the others make their way to Quark's. Worf, O'Brien, Dax and Nog are joined by Chakotay, Torres, Paris, Kim and Seven. They all make their way to the bar where Quark is. Morn is in Seven's way and she gives him a stern look. He scurries off as she takes his spot.

"Well if it isn't some faces from the past. I was just telling someone yesterday that things may change but some stay them same." The cocky Ferengi announces. "I didn't think I would ever see either of you here again."

"Well so much for what you think Quark. We're only here temporarily. By the way do you have any-"

"No. I deleted all of your battle to the death holosuite programs. It just gave people bad memories of the past. You could see that couldn't you Chief"

"I'm not a chief anymore. I'm a professor. I just want to be called Miles."

"I afraid you are chief again. Sorry to disappoint you." Kira informs as she hands him a pad.

"What the Hell!? I've been drafted. Who is responsible for this?" he angrily asks.

"Captain Picard. And you're partially correct. You're not a chief. You've been promoted to the field commission of Lieutenant Commander."

"What? How could they do this. I'm not s soldier. I'm an engin-professor." O'Brien says, as he changes his old phrase.

"Well you're an engineer again. You'll be assigned to the station. Lt. Nog your permanently assigned to Defiant."

Thank you, Ma'am." He responds.

"Mister Worf. It's nice to see you again."

"You as well, General. Congratulations on the promotion." He says.

"You as well. You've been given command of the Valiant."

"I am pleased. I will command to the best of my-"

"Welcome back, Gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me. I have some meetings."

"Yes, Ma'am." They all say.

As they turn their attention to Quark again he speaks first, "Don't even think of ordering root beer. I finally got rid of my last barrel two months ago. Some Klingons wanted something different."

"That's not what I was going to ask? So who were you speaking with about the past?" The Lt. Commander asks.

"Me." A voice says from behind.

"Jake. Come on over. How have you been?"

"Miserable." He responds. "How have you been?"

"Just great. I've been drafted."

"So I heard."

As Chakotay and crew look on at this, Quark looks at Paris and Kim and recalls something.

"Don't I know you two hu-mans.?" He asks in a sneaky way.

"Nope. We've never met." Paris responds as he and Harry quickly leave to find a table.

Chakotay, Torres and Seven stand there wondering what that was about. The they ask for drinks and join their friends. The former station crew also settle to a table near the famous dart board. It is unpowered, but Nog and O'Brien bring it to life again.

As the others enjoy themselves, the three medical officers cure the two strangers they found on the sleeper ship. They are still weak but want to tell what happened. So with assistance from the doctor, they are taken to the conference room where Picard, Kira, Riker, Janeway and Spock await them.

"Let's start form the beginning. Who are you and where are you from?" Picard asks.

The male responds as the female is still shocked by the technology. He tells, "I am Lieutenant Travis Meriwether. I am the helmsman of the Enterprise, NX-01. This is Lt. Hoshi Sato. She is the communications officer. We were aboard our ship until something pulled us inside a structure. We were separated from our crew. We don't remember much after that. Just faint images of strange things."

"It was like a dream, but we couldn't wake up." Hoshi responds. "We couldn't help the others we saw. They suffered for us." As she begins to become upset..

"I think that is enough. They both need rest." Crusher informs.

"I'm fine. Take he back to the sickbay." Travis says.

"No! I don't want to leave you." She cries out.

"It's alright. Their Starfleet, we'll be safe. We won't be harmed anymore."

As Crusher leads Hoshi out, the Doctor and Bashir remain.

As the questioning, mostly from Spock continues, Travis describes the interior. He describes a shadowed figure which seemed to be the leader, but he wasn't sure. After an hour they have more information, then ever before. Just then, they receive a call on the comm..

"General Kira. There is a message for Ambassador Spock."

Looking at Picard, Spock is concerned, because no one is supposed to know he is there. When he sees who it is who is hailing he is surprised.

"Is that you Spock. You look the same the last time I saw you." The older man says. Picard and Riker notice who it is right away, but Janeway and Kira do not.

"You look the same as well, Captain Scott. I find it highly unusual that you would be. Perhaps the years have been good for you."

"No necessarily. I was stuck in a damned transporter for 75 years." He says, as a shocked Lt. Sato returns much better than she was an hour ago. Travis goes to her to comfort her.

"I'm not going into that thing. Scrambled my molecules all over space! No way!" she responds to Scotty's comment.

"You speak as though Dr. McCoy would if he were here." Spock says.

"That he would. May he rest in peace." Scotty informs.

"I feel the loss. He was truly and worthy opponent. I will miss the arguments." Spock responds to the death of his friend of many years.

"Yes. He was a great man. By the way this isn't a social call. I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Very well, I see you when you arrive. Spock out."

As the communication ends the entire operations crew are shocked not just to see one legend, but now another coming.

As the two legends discuss the goings-on on what brought them there they both are prepared to tell some secrets that they were going to take to the grave. McCoy just had, and Kirk did a long time ago. They recall Chekov's disappearance in 2305, the same year that Picard was born. They remember Uhura's family disappearances from a ship described as a massive black thing. They remember the encounter the Excelsior had with it, and Captain Sulu's encounter where the ship was nearly destroyed; It was only saved by the Enterprise-B and Captain Harriman. These things have only been known by them and are in a sealed file in the office of Section 31, which some think was fictional. Spock explains that it was he and Chekov that created the first concept for a covert intelligence section of Starfleet to prevent such action such as the Khitomer attack after the assassination of Gorkon. That is why Chekov disappeared, Spock believed, which is why he left Starfleet, for good.

As all of the crews prepare to meet, they wonder what will come of this threat. They assemble a large conference table in the holosuite, to include everyone they need to. The DS9 command crew, the current Voyager crew, the Appalachia, the Titan, The Enterprise crew, and Spock and Scotty enter to begin when a sensor alert starts.

"Kira to ops. What is going on?" she demands.

"You won't believe this General. There is a Jem'Hedar warship coming out of the wormhole." The crewmember responds.

"Red Alert! Raise shields!" she orders.

"It's too late someone beamed aboard the promenade." The frightened young officer calls out over the comm..

Kira and some others run out to see what or who it is. When they catch sight they are in utter disbelief. When Quark catches sight of the person, he screams and runs. The person is dressed in robes of heavy cloth. But soon disappears as it is revealed to be a changeling. Three security teams surround the shapr-shifter, one ahead, one from behind where the crews are gathered, and on form the above catwalk.

The Starfleet security chief arrives and orders, "Surround the changeling. If it moves, shoot it."

"That wouldn't be a wise idea, Commander. I am no threat to you. I am here to help." The shape-shifter responds. Kira, as does the rest of the station crew recognize the voice. The changeling turns to reveal his identity. Kira's anger turns to joy as he utters the name she has wanted ever since he left.

"Odo! Odo, is it really you." She cries out.

He runs to her and says, "Yes Nereys, it is me. And before you ask, I am here to stay."

As Garek and Jake arrive to see what the commotion is the see Odo and Kira embrace. They both look glad to see the former Constable. They, along with the former and current station crew join Kira. They ask what he is doing there and why he is there. But, has business. He goes to the ranking officers, Picard and Janeway.

"I offer my services as Ambassador to the former Dominion." He offers.

"Granted." Janeway says dryly.

"We have much to discuss." He tells them.

"We do indeed. We surely do indeed." Spock responds.


	10. ArrivalReturnEscape

Chapter Ten

Arrival/Return/Escape

On the far side of the wormhole, all is well until space itself seems to have faded into oblivion. A large mass appears and moves slowly enveloping light and shadow. All of the known galaxy cannot know what could happen to the coming days and months.

As the command staff of Deep Space Nine are gathered, along with O'Brien and Worf, Garek can't help but wonder why he is there.

"Mister Garek. Your services over the years have been exemplary. Let's just get down to business. We want to make your assistance permanent. How would you like to be the new intelligence officer." Kira says.

"That sounds very intriguing, general. I would have to accept. After all who knows more about spying than me?" He responds.

"Doctor Bashir. Perhaps Odo. Maybe Mister Worf has some insight. But none of them have the experience we need for this assignment. You do." She adds.

"I do believe that I'll enjoy this assignment. After all we live in interesting times." Garek says as he stands up and looks out into operations and sees Ambassador Spock and Captain Scott.

"We do indeed." Kira answers.

"Prepare to undock. Once underway set course for the wormhole." Worf orders on his new command.

"Aye, sir. We have cleared the station. Setting course for the wormhole." Nog replies.

As the Valiant commanded by Worf, the Defiant commanded by Kira with Garek aboard, and the Appalachia goes back to the Gamma quadrant, they prepare for the worst as they enter the wormhole.

"We're underway. All systems readied for possible attack." Acknowledges O'Brien form the Defiant.

"All systems ready. There won't be any surprises this time." Chakotay answers from the Appalachia.

"I hope this won't be like last time." Nog nervously inputs.

"It won't be Lieutenant. It could be a whole lot worse." Garek responds maliciously.

Meanwhile in ops on the station, Janeway, Picard, Riker, Spock and Scotty look on as the wormhole opens up to let the ships in and then closes again. They hope for the best but prepare for the worst. Unsure if the same events could transpire or if there could be more of a threat than already has been established is what is to come for the intrepid officers.

"And thus we do of wisdom and of reach with wind laces, and with assays of bias, by indirections find directions out." Spock quotes.

"Hamlet Act II scene one." Picard responds.

"Aye we are in need of wisdom," Scotty adds.

"Perhaps the wisdom of one, or of many?" Janeway asks.

"The wisdom of what could be." Riker responds.

AS the three ships exit onto the far side of the wormhole they are horrified of what they see. The sleeper ship is right on their doorstep, and it is coming to life. Except for the glimmer of the lights of the starships, there is no light on reflecting on it. The vessel is massive, much larger than the three ships. Its exterior seems almost to absorb the light and give nothing back.

"Scan for life signs. Scan for anything that could be a power signature." Chakotay orders.

The ops officer does so and responds, "There are various power fluctuations aboard the vessel. But there are indeterminate life signs."

Paris moves from his post as first officer and goes to the helm.

"Can we get any closer?" He asks the helmsman.

"No, sir. There seems to be a dampening field in place." The conn officer responds.

"That is what could be masking the life sign readings." The ops officer chimes in.

On the Defiant, Kira feels uneasy leaving the station after the return of her confidant Odo, and the strange vision from Sisko. She can't help but wonder if his pleas for staying away were legitimate or not. She soon gets her answer.

The sleeper ship emits a pulse of disruptor fire to all three ships. They rock about as though they hit an object.

"Return fire!" orders Paris as he returns to his post.

"Fire phasers! Prepare a full spread of quantum torpedoes! Fire!" orders Worf aboard the Valiant.

"Full phaser and torpedo spread. Fire!" orders Kira.

All the phasers fire on the Valiant. Defiant fire he dorsal phaser banks and photon torpedoes. Appalachia fires from he dorsal main bank and ventral main bank and fires torpedoes. Valiant then fires quantum torpedoes. All the weapons bounce off the dampening field and disperse throughout the sleeper ship. The vessel gains more strength, and fire back. There are main hits on Valiant and Defiant in their warp engines. The Appalachia is hit hard in the engineering section and main torpedo launchers.

"Captain the main torpedo tubes have been destroyed. There is a hull breech on decks 12-15. Emergency force-fields are holding." Announces the ops officer on Appalachia.

The situation on the Valaint is a different story. "The warp engines are offline. Main power is down to 20 percent. All weapons systems are temporarily offline." Informs Nog.

"Fallback and assist the others" Worf orders. "Open a channel to General Kira."

"Channel open." Nog responds as they are hit again.

"General, we are without defenses. We need to fallback. We need you to cover us-" Worf says as he's cut off by another hit.

"Kira to Worf. Come in Commander." She asks.

"They're comm. systems is down, General." Informs O'Brien. "We can't cover them because this thing is coming at us from all directions."

As the ship shudders again, the computers start to spark and smoke begins to fill the bridge. In sickbay, Bashir treat the wounded that came from the engine room. He gives a hypospray to a crewman with plasma burns. Then he hits his comm. badge, "Can you keep it a little more civil up there? I'm trying to treat patients." He asks.

"We're trying Doctor. But this seems to be to much for us." Garek responds.

Back on the bridge, Garek picks himself up off the deck from the last weapon blast and goes to Kira, and says, "I have a plan."

In engineering on the Appalachia, things are getting worse. "Containment field strength down to 30 percent." The computer announces.

"Dammit. Pull power from the living quarters. We need to stabilize the containment field."

"But what about those crew-"and inept crewman asks Torres.

"Believe me there isn't anyone there. And if we don't repair the containment field there won't be a ship left to worry about." She yells.

On the bridge, the crew continues to thwart the attack to no avail. The science station explodes killing the science officer in the process. Chakotay goes over and swears under his breath, "Damn!"

"Report!" he barks out.

"Shields down to 20 percent. Phasers are offline. We have only 12 torpedoes left, but we can only fire them out the rear tubes. The containment field around the warp core is failing. We have 12 confirmed dead, 45 injured." The tactical officer informs.

Open a channel to Defiant." He orders.

"Channel open." The tactical officer responds.

"Chakotay to Defiant. I think we better think of retreating. We can't maintain power much longer." He tells.

"This is Kira. I think you're correct Captain." She answers from the shambles that used to be the bridge. Except for the engineering station, helm and command stations the rest of the stations are in flames or burned out. They are hit by another hit and then it all stops. The sleeper ship stops firing. All is quiet until a glow begins forming on the outer hull of the sleeper ship.

"What's happening?" ask Paris.

"There is weapons fire from inside the ship. Power fluctuations all across the board. Wait-"

Just then an explosion occurs blasting out part of the interior of the sleeper. A vessel comes out from the interior of the ship. It is burned and is barely maintaining impulse speed. Its warp nacelles are glowing a dark purple-blue, and it's Bussard collectors are not lit.

"What kind of ship is that?" Chakotay asks.

All the ships scan it. And all come up with the same conclusion.

"It appears to be a prototype ship. A Starfleet ship from the mid-22nd century."

"What ship?" Kira asks.

As the ship comes closest to Valiant, they use their sensor to extrapolate the hull registry.

"The ship is N-X-0-1. E-N-T-E-R-P—"

As everyone knows where this is leading all three commanders say in unison, "Enterprise!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

More Legends

The light from the other ships glisten on the burned and battered hull of the ship that emerged from the sleeper ship. As the crews are in shock at which ship it is they realize that Spock's suspicions where correct.

"Open a channel." Chakotay orders.

"Yes, sir. Channel open." The communication officer says. "There is no response."

"Keep trying. They have to be alive. They just have to be." The captain worries.

On the burned bridge of NX-01, the crew is unconscious. The one in the middle of the room slowly regains consciousness. He gets up and looks at the view screen and sees three ships with similar marking as his own.

Captain Jonathan Archer moves over to the communications post, the one where Hoshi should be. He couldn't find her when he was finding the rest of his crew. He could not find he helm officer either. He was in the room where she was at when he found a transporter signal he never seen before.

"Identify yourself." Archer angrily responds.

"The is General Kira Nereys of the Federation starship Defiant. Who are you?"

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise. I've never seen ships like yours General. Are you some sort of MACO ship."

"No. We are part Starfleet, Captain. We have a lot to explain."

"That we do, but we better get out of here, first."

"Follow us into the wormhole Captain."

"The what-" as Archer sees on of the ships pulling the other small ship into a swirling mass.

Archer takes the helm as his security chief and other officers wake up.

"What is that!" exclaims Malcolm Reid as the NX-01 enters the wormhole.

"I don't know. But it looks safer than where we were." The captain responds.

The Defiant, Appalachia, Valiant, and Enterprise exit the wormhole and Archer sees a large space station of a design he's never seen before. He also sees more Starfleet ships there. He begins to wonder if he has traveled into the future. The battered Enterprise docks with the station and his crew exit through rolling round doors and are met with a large crowd of people. They almost seem like historical figure to the crowd.

Archer is joined by Chakotay, Kira, and Worf. "Captain, welcome to Deep Space Nine. I'm General Kira. This is Captain Chakotay and Commander Worf."

"A Klingon in Starfleet. What will come next?"

"Captain we have to tell you that-"

"We're in the future. Is it the 26th century or the 31st?"

"It's the 24th century. How did you know?"

"We've had some experience with time travel."

"So you have. That is why the temporal prime directive was made."

"I'm sure. So we have a lot to discuss."

A voice comes from the distance, "We do indeed." As Spock walks up and looks at Archer.

As the crews inform Archer of the goings on of the last two hundred years he is shocked that their disappearance is one of the most intriguing incidents from the early Federation. He is soon reunited with Hoshi and Travis. The captain also meets up with Trip who is dismayed that they couldn't find T'Pol. He learns of the predecessors to his ship. The next Enterprise was NCC-1701. It's sixth predecessor is docked there. Archer find Phlox has found the medical database and is learning as much as he can about the last two hundred years of medicine. All in all the NX-01 crew is happy to be in the future.


End file.
